Our secret
by 1derfulgleek
Summary: Liam loves Niall. He's still dating Danielle. Niall admits his feelings just as Danielle finds out she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my first fanfic. Enjoy! New chapters will be up shortly! 33_

Here I am sitting on the couch, arm around Danielle and all I can think about is that blonde, blue eyed boy. We've been getting a lot closer lately and it's getting hard to fight my feelings feelings for him.

Niam, that's what the fans call us. They think it's a bromance, but I _want _it to be a romance. I shouldn't be thinking about this. I have a beautiful girl in my arms and I'm thinking about a boy. A boy in my band. My best friend. There's so many things that could change if I told him.

"Liam. Liam.." I looked down at Danielle and smiled. "What're you thinking about? You're paying no attention to me." Danielle said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, babe. We're writing a new song and we need another verse.. I'm sorry.." I pecked her lips then kissed her forehead. That brought an immediate smile to her face.

"It's okay.." she assured me, she slowly stood and stretched. She leaned down to kiss me. "I should get going. I have rehearsal, I have to learn new choreography.. I love you." She kissed me again.

"I love you too." It was true. I did love her, but I thought about Niall as I said that. No Liam, I told myself. Danielle. Danielle, you love Danielle. I gave her a smile. "Good luck, let me know how it goes."

She nodded before grabbing her purse and opening the door. Niall was about to knock when she opened the door. "Liam, Niall's here." Danielle gave Niall a smile before walking out.

I gulped as I heard his name. "Hey, Nialler." I stood up and went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, always." Niall chuckled and went into the kitchen after me, he sat on the counter. "I want to talk to you Liam.. About a personal issue."

"Niall, you know you can tell me anything. What is it, leprechaun?" I asked, pulling out some left over chicken from the fridge.

"I have feelings for this.. Guy.." Niall practically whispered.

My heart started pounding. I looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. My face full of hope. "Wh.. Who is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Niall as he tried to speak. "I like.. Uh.." Niall choked up. What if Liam didn't like him back? "Harry! I like Harry."

My heart sank. "H-Harry? I thought.. Nevermind.." I put the chicken on the plate and put it in the microwave. I acted like the news hadn't hurt him. Was Niall serious? Or was he kidding?

Niall shook his head, his cheeks turning red. "I like you, Liam.." he looked down.

I looked at Niall a small smiled on my face. I lifted Niall's head up with my index finger. I rested my forehead on Niall's before pressing my lips to Niall's soft, unfamiliar lips.

I had wanted this for so long, the kiss was short but it seemed like an eternity to me. The microwave beeped, interrupting the kiss.

I looked at Niall with a blush. Niall was blushing as well. I opened the microwave and Niall took my hand and shut the microwave.

Niall was giving up food? Giving up food to kiss me again? He was, not a second later I felt his lips against mine again. He hopped off the counter as he pulled me closer.

My eyes fluttered shut. My hands went to his hips. As he pulled away my eyes opened. I felt Niall's hand stroking my cheek.

There was still a small blush on my cheeks. That was amazing. He was amazing.

"I've wanted that for so long.." Niall whispered. I looked at him, still a little dizzy from the kiss.

"Me too.. Ever since I met you, I didn't believe in love at first sight until I saw you. You changed my life, Niall.." I spoke softly, my lips against his again. There was a knock on the door.

I pulled back and took a deep breath, trying to regain my strength. I opened the door and saw the other boys standing there. Louis messed up my hair while they all walked in.

"Hey guys.." I said and watched them walk in. Niall went back to the microwave and got the chicken out.

They all plopped down on my couch. "Vas happenin'?" Zayn asked. I shook my head with a small chuckle.

"Niall's eating, the usual. Danielle just left a while ago.. You guys can put in a movie or something." I said with a shrug. Niall and I made our way to the couch, we sat beside each other.

We sat closer than usual, my hand found its way to Niall's. He laced our fingers while Louis started "Finding Nemo." Niall and I hid our hands in between us


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to cuddle into Niall. If the boys weren't here I would be cuddled with him. What would the boys think about that? I looked over at Niall and saw the tears threatening to fall.

It was cute how sensitive he was. It was cute how "Finding Nemo" made him cry. I saw a tear stream down his cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb.

I wanted to kiss him, to comfort him. Why'd they have to come over? I thought. I could be cuddling with this Irish boy who I was in love with if they hadn't come. Maybe they'd go soon. I hoped they would.

Louis laid across Zayn and Harry's laps. Typical Louis, I thought with a small smile. Zayn was absorbed in his phone. Harry was as well. Louis was.. Well, who knows what Louis was doing.

My focus went back to Niall. More tears streamed down his face. I resisted my temptation to wrap my arms around him and hold him.

At the end of the movie, Louis and Harry went back home to do a twitcam they'd promised the fans. "Our girls" as we liked to call them.

Now to get rid of Zayn, I thought. I wanted to talk to Niall. To understand everything.

Zayn got a text from Perrie. "I'm going to head out." Zayn said as he stood up. Niall was drying the last of his tears and nodded.

I walked Zayn to the door and went back to Niall, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good.. I'm glad they're gone." Niall said in his adorable Irish accent.

"Me too.." I smiled and nuzzled my nose into his neck. "So, what are.. We?" I wanted to be with Niall. But the fans.. And Danielle. It would kill her. Maybe it could be a secret.. Our secret.

Niall shrugged. "You're with Danielle and.. Management won't let us be together.. What can we do?" Niall asked as he looked at me.

"We could be a secret. You and me. No one has to know.. Not the boys, not Danielle.. No one, just us." Niall nodded and smiled wide.

"Yeah.. Can we cuddle?" He asked softly, his face hopeful. I nodded and laid down. Niall laid in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nipped his ear.

He rolled to face me. Niall kissed me gently. The kiss gradually got more passionate. Our bodies pressed together. Soon we were kicking off shoes, lifting shirts, pulling away for breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

I laid on my bed, my breathing finally getting back to a normal pace. He had his head on his chest, his breathing was still fast pace. "Wow.." I whispered.

I ran my fingers through his blonde hair. I looked around the room, our clothes were scattered on the floor. Sometime during the passion we made it to the bed.

I went through the last few moments in my head over and over again. It was perfect. I licked my lips, missing his. Our lips went together perfectly.

I looked down at the sleeping Irish boy with a goofy grin. He was finally mine. And I was his.

I looked at his shoulders. The shoulders I had kissed, the shoulders I had left hickeys on.

I looked at his hair. The hair I had ran my fingers through, the hair that messed up.

I watched him intently. He was perfection. Every inch of him. I heard my phone buzz and reached for it.

It was Danielle. I answered the call and spoke softly, trying not to wake Niall. "Hey.." I said.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could come over.. Stay the night?" Danielle said, hopefulness in her voice.

"Uh, some of the boys are actually staying over." I still made sure to keep my voice low and soft, I ran my fingers through Niall's hair again.

"Oh.. Who's staying?" She asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice and instantly felt guilty.

"Niall.. And uh.. Zayn." I replied, Niall started to wake up. He looked up at me and kissed my chin. I smiled down at him.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow?" She asked, hopeful again. Niall pouted playfully as he saw my phone.

"Yeah, maybe. I have to go, we're going to play x-box. I love you." I rubbed Niall's back.

"I love you too, Li.." Danielle said before hanging up. Niall took my phone after she hung up.

"Tonight, you are mine." He said. And that was true. Tonight, I was his. And he was mine.


End file.
